


Say Your Right Words

by Tiarlan



Category: Labyrinth (1986), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Dark Jareth, Eventual Smut, I can't believe this hasn't been a crossover already, Jimin is Sarah basically, Jimin is life, Labyrinth References, Labyrinth is life, M/M, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Childhood Friends, Post-Labyrinth, Supernatural Elements, Temptation, Will probably get dark, Yoongi is wished away accidentally, cute Yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiarlan/pseuds/Tiarlan
Summary: Labyrinth/BTS crossover where a hopelessly in love Min Yoongi spins a tale of Labyrinths and Goblin Kings to his childhood friend Park Jimin, who accidentally wishes him away to the castle beyond the Goblin City...***“If the goblins do come and take me away you better come find me, you bastard.”





	1. A Blanket of Stars

 

““You have no power over me!” 

She spoke the words that finally came to her through the fog of memory,  and the world around her shattered. Everything tumbled into the void, taking her with it. The King of the Goblins falling through dark space before her in a flurry of floating fabrics and feathers. A crystal danced in front of her fingers, thrown in a last desperate move by the King to tempt her one final time, and though she grasped for it at the very last second, it disappeared at her touch, and she ceased to be able to make sense of what she saw... when the noise and chaos had ended, she was once again in her childhood room. Alone, as though nothing had ever happened...”

 

Yoongi grinned devilishly, his face illuminated starkly in the pitch dark room, catlike eyes glinting as he waited for the reaction of his alarmed friend, who was clutching a cushion to his chest with worried fingers and an expression of pure, childlike wonder etched into his pretty features. 

 

“She was back home?? Was the baby okay?”

 

“Following the hard lesson that her time in the labyrinth had taught her, her first thoughts were not of herself, but of her younger brother, and her heart hammered in her chest as she ran to Toby’s bedroom to see if the King had kept his word...To her great relief, baby Toby was in his crib, sleeping soundly and seemingly none the worse for his time spent in the Underground...”

 

“AH thank god! I was so worried it would be another trick!” Jimin wailed as his brows relaxed from the constant furrow that had knitted them together while his friend spun his tale. 

 

“Of course...” Yoongi ventured, leaning in closer, holding the flashlight under his chin for maximum ghoulish effect “-Had Sarah checked under the blankets, she would have noticed that what she had brought back with her was not entirely her baby brother... for he now sported… the gruesome legs and tail... of a GOBLI- oof!”

 

His dramatic twist was cut short by a cushion hitting him square in the face. 

 

“Yoongiiiiii! Too mean!”  He could feel rather than see Jimin’s mortified expression, as his own eyes were full of cushion.

 

“What?? that’s what happened! The King warned her he could be cruel”

 

“I’ve never heard that part before!”

 

“Ahh my little Jimin, fairytales are always changing… Did you like it?”

 

“I… yes… though your… amendment sort of ruins my theory that it was all in her head the whole time.”

 

“That’s what you thought?” Yoongi quizzed him as he set down his flashlight proudly.

 

“Well… isn’t it too convenient that the labyrinth was full of things from her own life? Her toys and stuff… even her dog!”

 

“But… isn’t it more exciting to think that it was real? And that there really is magic in the world?”

 

“I always thought that the moral was about ‘putting away childish things’. She was growing up.”

 

“Well... maybe it’s also about being careful what you wish for…” Yoongi stated defiantly. Confident in his retelling.

 

“But it’s not fair!”

 

“Now you sound just like Sarah”, Yoongi flashed him another sly grin as Jimin looked around for another cushion to throw, but they had somehow over the course of the tale ended up littered around the storyteller, who saw them as proud achievements in his ability to spin a narrative. 

 

Robbed of more weapons, a frustrated Jimin planted both of his hands on the floor and raised his chin to the ceiling-

 

“I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!”

 

They both paused, completely still as the silence that permeated stretched the room to breaking point, not knowing what they expected- thunder and lightning? Whispers in the dark? It may have been ridiculous but it was easy to get carried away in the heavy atmosphere the fairytale had created. 

 

The quiet was punctuated by the soft thwump of a cushion hitting Jimin in the face- Well deserved retaliation. 

 

“You idiot, Park Jimin.”

 

Their giggles rang out musically in the small apartment. Jimin collapsed on his back, breathless onto the futons they had rolled out on the living room floor, a tradition they had shared since childhood. His friend moved beside him and brought with him the duvet and several retrieved cushions of various sizes. He enveloped them both carefully with the duvet until they were encased softly inside a bright yellow blanket fort, embroidered with stars, still lit by the flashlight- their own beautiful, small universe where only the two of them existed, blissfully apart from all the troubles of the world. Yoongi stole a glance at his friend- Jimin’s eyes were full of smiles, and his full lips stretched into the most charming laugh as he still tried to stifle his tinkling giggles. He looked so adorable in that moment that Yoongi’s own laughter was stilled by the parting of his own lips, as his heart swelled with something he didn’t want to name- something precious that might disappear if he said it out loud.

 

His pause was noticed and the younger boy went quiet, his hooded eyes searching Yoongi’s face to try and puzzle out the expression. The latter cleared his throat.

 

“If the goblins do come and take me away you better come find me, you bastard.”

 

Jimin’s smile returned, and he reached for the older boy, he clung to him with his arms tight around Yoongi’s small waist and his head buried into his t-shirt, wrapping his leg around Yoongi’s so that there was no hope of escape. Not that the older boy would have particularly wanted to be anywhere else in this moment, he thought privately.

 

“Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered.” Jimin breathed dramatically. 

 

“I should bloody well hope so”

 

“Thank you for the story, hyung.” He yawned, releasing Yoongi temporarily to cover his mouth as he did so. 

 

“God-ahhh-damnit”, as the yawn invitingly reached the older boy even as he tried to resist the pull of sleep; But it was warm and insistent and he was content. He lay his head down and closed his eyes, sleep taking him quickly as his face was tickled gently by Jimin’s tousled blond hair. 

 

“Goodnight, Yoongi”, Jimin whispered softly, as his hand reached for the flashlight that had fallen forgotten between them, and switched it off with a soft click.

  
  


***

 

Far away, in a place unknown to mortal time, nestled in the depths of a forgotten, sprawling kingdom, in the castle beyond the goblin city…  a king paused for a moment. 

 

“Didya hear that??” a voice beneath his feet chattered excitedly.

 

“I did, I did! The words! Someone spoke the Right Words!” Another joined in the growing chorus.

 

“Hush!” Cried a third “We don’t do that no more. Go back to sleep! And stop kicking me”

 

“But I-”

 

“ _ Quiet _ !” 

 

A tense silence fell across the throne room following the King's outburst, the goblins shivered in anticipation, a few brave souls stealing a glance at the man himself, who had sat up in his once grand throne, and was searching a crystal with steely eyes, one leg braced against the arm of his chair like a tightly coiled spring. 

 

“Could it be?” a goblin whispered to his nearest companion

 

“Don’t jinx it!” was the reply, and the first goblin earned a sharp punch of admonishment. 

 

The King’s mismatched eyes glinted menacingly in the half light, the golden yellow glow from a crystal illuminating his sharp features; A crystal containing a sugary sweet scene- two friends with words unsaid between them, softly embracing in star covered sheets.

 

“My, my….” his deep, rich voice, though spoken quietly, reached the quivering ears of every goblin present.

 

“Dear, sweet boys, you really  _ should _ be more careful what you wish for.”

 

He threw his head back and laughed deeply, sharply. The otherworldly sound of it cut through the room like a hundred fragments of glass. A gloved hand spun the glowing crystal into the air, where it hung for a moment- fragile and beautiful like a single glittering firefly, before disappearing with a loud  _ crack _ . Tendrils of shimmering magic rained down around him, blowing a silent breeze through his long silvery hair and his billowing silken shirt, his skin itching with latent and powerful energy. 

 

_ Oh yes.  _ He grinned to himself.  _ This is going to be fun.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There must be _someone_ out there who needs this crossover as badly as I do! I was so shocked to find no others. If you do perchance come across some, do send them my way. 
> 
> I have no idea what timescale I will be releasing chapters on, I would like this to be quite a lengthy fic but I am very rusty at writing so do forgive me, it's been a while!


	2. The Scent of Peaches

It had been a rare and wonderful sort of day, and Min Yoongi breathed a sigh of contentment. The remains of a takeout littered the small table in front of them as he sat with his soulmate nestled in the crook of his arm, watching some drama on the tv that he was only half paying attention to. Yoongi had no stomach for this sort of thing. Will they/won’t they romances hit a little too close to home... but he was enjoying Jimin’s excited flailing as he pointed at the screen and craned his head against the older boy’s chest, exclaiming that he couldn’t believe that such and such would do such a terrible thing. He let himself smile, and kissed the top of Jimin’s blond waves. 

 

“I know, I know, isn’t it scandalous.” he agreed.

 

He really did feel… strangely fantastic today. He was so lucky. He’d spent so many years not telling Jimin his true feelings and, for what? They could have been happy and in love years ago if he’d just sucked it up and been brave. 

 

He reached out to entwine their fingers and met empty air. 

 

“I’m just going to make tea, do you want anything, sweetie?”

 

Jimin was standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Wow, that was quick. He blinked in mild confusion.

 

“Uh… tea sounds good. Yes”

 

How long had Jimin been calling him sweetie for? He… didn’t remember. That was odd. It was… nice though.

 

Slightly dazed, he turned his gaze back to the television.

 

A pair of mismatched eyes looked back at him. One of the actors from the drama was staring straight at the camera, one eye a piercing blue, and the other almost black from the strangely dilated left pupil. He could have sworn the actor had had brown eyes...

 

“That’s…. Weird”

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

Jimin appeared momentarily in the doorway, the sound of a kettle starting to boil carried through from the kitchen.

 

“They must have put contacts on the lead for one shot… but… bit of an odd choice. Just unsettling to have him suddenly look at me like that, like he was looking into my soul or something”

 

The eyes from the television still stared at him, mouth contorting into a sadistic grin. 

 

His partner only gave him an affectionate smile- “What are you on about?”

 

Yoongi laughed nervously, the unsettling image was gone.

 

“Nothing,  just ignore me”

 

Jimin shrugged and returned to the kitchen. 

 

He suddenly felt very alone. 

 

Tearing his eyes away from the screen lest he see anything else creepy, he glanced out of the window… 

 

_ The sky is very pink today…  _ he thought  _ What time is it, even? _

 

He glanced around for a clock but they didn’t have one, and he seemed to have misplaced his phone.

 

As he stood up to search the sofa, he could have sworn he heard giggling. 

 

“J-Jimin?”

 

Nothing.

 

It hadn’t really… sounded like Jimin... it was high pitched and depraved, and… sounded like it came from behind the sofa. 

 

Something _ skittered _ behind him.

 

“ _ Shh, quiet _ !” he heard… some _ thing _ say. Something diminutive, and unearthly.

 

Yoongi whipped around wildly in the direction of the noises, and backed slowly against the wall where the window was, so he could survey the room. 

 

It was dark.

 

_ Bloody hell… what… time is it now? Why is everything so fucking weird? _

 

Just as he was starting to wonder where Jimin was- hadn’t it been hours ago he said he was going to make tea?- He heard a tap at the window behind him. 

 

Cold dread washed over him. And he let out a small “ha ha” to make himself feel better, they lived three floors up, literally nothing could tap on their window. 

 

He turned, and came face to face with an owl.

 

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” He exclaimed as he stumbled backwards into the coffee table, reeling. The owl flew off as quickly as it arrived. 

 

“Jimin! You won’t believe what I just saw!”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“Jimin? Where are you?”

 

He couldn’t see any light from the kitchen. Man, why was it so dark in here all of a sudden?

Fear was prickling the back of his neck. He told himself there was nothing to be afraid of: he was home. he and Jimin had lived here for… wait, how long was it? When did Jimin move in? What was wrong with his  _ brain _ today. 

 

He moved to turn on the light, there was no use sitting in darkness, especially not when he felt so much like he was being watched. He eyed the room suspiciously, from the takeout cartons still sitting on the table, to the leafy potted plant by the door, to the creepy goblin ornamen-

 

Wait. 

 

“What the fu-”

 

The  _ thing _ let out a startled yelp and ran, giggling, into the hall, it’s strange, stumpy gait waddling from side to side as it fled and pitter pattered over the floor, laughing gleefully.

 

“Get back here you little shit!” Yoongi cried, tripping over his feet in his haste to follow it and figure out what in the name of fuck was going on-

 

-and almost ran head first into Jimin. 

 

“Ah! Oh thank god. Did you see that thing?? Quick call the police or… I dunno… animal control or something!”

 

“Yoongi, sweetie, what are you talking about?”

 

“What do you mean? That thing, that weird little goblin thing!”

 

“Yoongi hyung, you’ve been reading too many fairytales…”

 

“Whu- Jimin…”

 

It was Jimin wasn’t it? But Jimin’s hair was blonde right now… The boy standing in front of him had hair the colour of brushed silver, parted in the middle, he looked… goddamn beautiful… I mean, he always did, but this was…. almost ethereal. He was enchanted. This Jimin-  what an odd thing to say…  _ Jimin _ , wore a fitted black button down shirt, with a subtle ruffle poking out of the collar, and well tailored black trousers to match. Yoongi swallowed, lost for a moment… he looked  _ good. _

 

“Yoongi…” Jimin’s voice lilted, dreamlike. “Where are you running off to? I made tea...”

 

“Well I figured you did but you were gone for ages! I thought you were in the kitchen, but I think I’m losing time and listen-”

 

Jimin just smiled and pointed behind them to the coffee table. 

 

A teapot steamed on a gilded tray, two cups sat next to it.

 

“Oh… well that’s… yes. Of course. Tea. You made tea.”

 

Fleetingly, he wondered where the takeout detritus had gone, the table was bare save for the tea tray. But really, of all the strange happenings that he’d been experiencing, he could count not having to clean up after himself as a strong positive.

 

“Come, sit” Jimin’s hand pressed into his arm, strong and insistent, leading him back to the sofa. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine- The strength in that grip felt immovable, solid, like he couldn’t have resisted if he tried... not that he wanted to. 

 

“When did you change your hair?” he mused

 

“Haha! What are you talking about?” the laugh sounded like crystal chiming.

 

Yoongi just watched, entranced, as his beloved poured steaming, deep amber liquid into two teacups and gracefully handed him one. 

 

“This smells delicious, what is it?”

 

“It’s peach tea, isn’t it divine? Drink!”

 

“Mmm”, Yoongi blew softly on the scalding brew and took a testing sip. It  _ was _ delicious, if sickly sweet. The thick taste coated his tongue, it was heady. Intoxicating, like the look Jimin was giving him right now.  

“You’re not drinking yours…” 

 

“I already did” Jimin laughed again, “and so did you”

 

“Oh…”

The teacups lay empty on the tray, he shook his head to think clearly but it felt… fuzzy. He looked at Jimin’s face, needing comfort more than anything. 

“Your eyes…”

 

“What is it, sweetie?”

 

“They’re… blue… are you wearing contacts?”

 

It was true, in place of Jimin’s gentle dark irises were those of a piercing gray blue… 

“You look like an angel”

 

“Maybe I am” Jimin smiled and edged closer to him, his lips parted beautifully in a way that made Yoongi ache shamefully. But, why would he be ashamed, he no longer had to hide his feelings, right? Because they were together?

 

“Jiminie?”

 

“Mm?” the silver haired spectre crooned as he moved to sit on Yoongi’s lap, a bold yet, oh goodness, a welcome move. 

 

“Wow, um-”

 

“Everything okay, my love?” Jimin’s lips were dangerously close to his ear, his neck… he could feel warm breath on his skin and it was igniting him. 

 

“Uhhhh, yes… I was just wondering… When did-  _ Oh fuck, he’s kissing my neck  _ \- ahem, when did we get together?”

 

Jimin paused momentarily  _ Don’t stop.  _ “What do you mean? You don’t remember?

 

“I’m umm… having trouble remembering things today”

 

“It probably wouldn’t help if I did this?” Suddenly the feeling of teeth raking his sensitive throat made Yoongi throw his head back with the sheer force of the wildfire raging in him, right down to his tingling fingertips. He wanted to touch him but, he couldn’t, could he? This was confusing.

 

“Oh... god, Jimin”

 

He felt Jimin smile against his skin.  _ This feels wrong. Why does this feel wrong? It feels like… we’ve never done this before. _

 

“Did… I ask you or did you ask me?”

 

He received no answer but Jimin’s weight shifted on his lap and he struggled to hold himself together.

 

“It feels important… I don’t even know our anniversary”

 

The edges of his mind felt so… cloudy, and the room was tilting oddly… also… why was there a carved gargoyle in the corner of the ceiling… 

 

_ Remember… _

 

The boy who moved next door to him when he was eight years old. Jimin had been six, round faced, red cheeked and shy.

 

_ Remember _ …

 

Finding a crying Jimin in the stall of a bathroom at school, he’d been teased by bullies, his deep brown eyes brimmed with tears that tore at Yoongi’s heart. 

 

_ Remember... _

 

Jimin clicked play on a cd player, they were barely teens, and the younger boy was excited to show Yoongi his new routine he’d been practicing for dance lessons. The music swelled and Jimin moved with a grace he had never seen before, it was the most formative experience of his life, the moment he had known without a doubt that he was head over heels in love. 

 

Yoongi groaned, the silver haired Jimin of the present was moving to straddle him but he wanted him to stop. This wasn’t right. Images of their history together continued to claw at the insides of his eyes. Flashes of his precious boy, his best friend, with his smiling eyes and his expressions like a startled kitten. 

 

_ Remember… _

 

A blonde Jimin clutches at him, hugging him close with his whole body. He’s smiling widely and so openly, Yoongi’s chest could have burst with happiness. They are laughing by torchlight, safe in their yellow nest. 

 

“STOP!” He screamed, and silver Jimin froze, eyes intense and suddenly cold as ice.

 

“What do you mean, stop?” and a small slender hand reached out to touch his face.

 

“This isn’t real, you’re not Jimin. Oh god, where’s Jimin???”

 

“I’m right here, sweetie”

 

“STOP calling me that. Get off!”

 

He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn’t obey him, he felt so… heavy.

 

“Ah, Min Yoongi… It would have been so much easier for you if you’d just believed.”

 

“Wh… wha”

 

But he couldn’t speak. The giggling laughter was back, he could hear  _ them _ moving around the room, rasping and scraping... but the room itself was changing, he could see stone masonry where once was plaster, and behind Jimin’s head was a clock with thirteen numbers. 

 

He watched the Jimin on top of him raise a finger to his full lips, the scent of peaches filled his nostrils once again. 

 

Then everything went black.

  
  


***

  
  


He couldn’t wait to tell Jimin about this weird dream he had…

 

Well… he could omit some parts, for obvious reasons. 

 

Why couldn’t he move his legs? 

 

Gosh, he was uncomfortable. His back ground up against a surface that was hard and cold, and rough.

 

He began to hear a cacophony of noise, clanging and jeering, and… was that... a chicken? Oh god, he was still dreaming. 

 

He opened an eye experimentally. And immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

He was in a strange vaulted room he didn’t recognise: it was noisy, it smelled strange, there was a thirteen hour clock on the wall…

… and there was a goblin sitting on him.

 

“Ah, what the fuck!”

 

He gave the bizarre creature a hard shove and it fell with a disgruntled “oof!” to the stone floor, little legs waving in the air. 

 

Behind him, a group of more goblins laughed raucously at their fellow’s predicament. 

 

“ _ How nice of you to join us” _

 

Yoongi felt like he’d been dipped in ice water, that was definitely not a goblin’s voice, and inwardly he cringed that he now knew what a goblin’s voice sounded like.

 

_ I’m still dreaming, I’m still dreaming, I’m still dreaming.  _

 

The noise of boots set a measured pace against the stone, as he heard elegant yet purposeful steps towards him. 

 

“Oh no, my  _ dear  _ boy” The voice was soft as silk yet menacing as a viper. “I’m afraid you would have found dreaming  _ far _ more pleasurable.”

 

Yoongi ceased to breathe as his eyes met those belonging to the voice: the colour of cold steel- one large pupil, mismatched yet strangely alluring. Eyes set into sharp alabaster features, painted to make them all the more striking; wearing a wide, sharp toothed grin in a wild mass of hair. 

 

He was face to face with the Goblin King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Yoongi-centric chapter I know, don't worry, we'll be catching up with Jimin, the *real* Jimin, very soon!
> 
> (I am glad I managed to sneak a Blood, Sweat & Tears era look in here though *satisfied grin*)


End file.
